Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an occupant protecting device.
Related Art
In an air bag device of an automobile described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-344044, a gas supply pipe projecting upwardly of a seat back is fixed to the seat back. A bag (air bag) is attached to this gas supply pipe. This air bag is supplied with a gas via the gas supply pipe during a collision and inflates and deploys to a front and both of left and right sides of a head of an occupant. As a result, the head of the occupant is surrounded from the front, rear, left, and right by the air bag and a headrest, and is thereby protected.
In the air bag device of the above-described configuration, the head of the occupant is surrounded from the front, rear, left, and right by the air bag and the headrest as described above, hence the head of the occupant can be protected against various forms of collisions.
However, behavior of the occupant during the collision differs according to an orientation of a seat with respect to a collision direction, hence air bag deployment control appropriate to the collision direction is required.